1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply unit (PSU) testing system.
2. Description of Related Art
Many personal computers utilize a PSU for providing direct current (DC) power sources (e.g., 3V, 5V, 12V, etc.) to components thereof. The PSU usually has an over current protection (OCP) function to detect whether an output current to each of the components exceeds a preset tolerance value. If the output current exceeds the preset tolerance value, the PSU is automatically powered off to protect the components.
In order to provide users with qualified PSUS, the PSUS should pass OCP test. In typical OCP test systems, each PSU is connected to an electric load. The electric load has a knob to adjust a resistance value of the electric load. An operator should operate the knob to steadily decrease resistance of the load, thus increasing current flowing to the load. However, it's inefficient to adjust the resistance value of the electric load manually.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.